


Harry Potter and the Journey Through Mareth

by Gondiel



Category: Corruption of Champions, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Dimension Travel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, author's first porn, it's going to get weird, this is a crossover with CoC be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondiel/pseuds/Gondiel
Summary: Everything seemed boring. Nothing could excite him anymore. Everyone had started their new lives, and here he was saddled with a desk job.Wait, what did Hermione just say about a newly discovered portal!?





	Harry Potter and the Journey Through Mareth

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in far too many years. Time to dust of old skills long forgotten and new skills never used. As a lover of both Harry Potter and CoC, and a far too pervy imagination, this was not a hard choice to make among all my fanfic ideas. First chapter took a while though, as I have no creative skill when stressed (it doesn't take much sadly). I hope for your patience, and will try hard to at least keep writting and never fully abandon any fic I start. (Unless it's a really shitty one)

Harry and Ginny were beginning to drift apart.

It hadn't really been that much of a surprise, looking back.

After the war, there had still been much to do. A castle to repair, remaining Death Eaters to catch and various trials to go to. Not to mention the hour long talks with the Gringots Goblins, about retribution for the damage he and his friends had wrought on the over hundred years old building.

Harry had even gotten the keys to Grimmauld place, and started to redecorate together with an over-excited Kreature.

There hadn't been enough time to think about the future, much less time to focus on relationships.

So when all was set and done, and all the major issues fixed or patched up. Ginny had wanted to start a life again and pursue a carreer in proffesional Quidditch. And Harry wanted to try for a normal life. They finally got some time for them to talk it all out, two years after the war had ended.

Grimmauld place having been done, Ginny had asked if they could perhaps talk there, as the newly built Burrow was filled with at least too many people at any given time.

With both of them sitting in the living room, each with a cup of tea, curtisy of Kreature. It dawned on Harry, that this wasn't just any old talk. Not with how stiff Ginny's back was against the new pillows on the sofa.

Her nervousness was contagious, and Harry started to clutch the cup in his hands.

Bracing herself, clutching the cup of tea, Harry could see that this was more than just some talk about quidditch and auror trainning. Ginny began to talk. It was as if a plug had been removed from an overfilled barrel and it all came pouring out.

She admitted that the time apart, had made her aware of how much of her love for Harry had been little more then puppy love, and hero worship, and how she didn't really know him. She had been ashamed to admit, that when she really thought about it, she saw him more as a brother than anything else.

Harry shruged and braced himself, It had been almost the same for him. With everything going on, it had lit a fire in him, and a sense of urgency. And that he might have made rash decissions, more based on the satisfaction of having a girlfriend. When all he really saw her as, was a good friend.

There had never really been time for him to experiment and find out what he really wanted in his life, while Ginny had been able to have a few boyfriends before Harry. He had been to busy to actually take any real notice of any kind of attraction.

These thoughts slowly made their way from his mind, to his mouth. Talking about it seemed hard in the beginning. A couple of times he stumbled over his own words, just to stop for a few moments in a need to breath. And many times it almost seemed like thick lumps were in his throat, that he had to fight against to get out.

But it was out.

For a few minutes, they both sat in silence. It felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of both of them. Both taking deep breaths, they each leaned back into the sofa and looked into the others eyes.

A glimmer in Ginny's eyes and a twitch of Harry's mouth, was all it took before they laughed in relief.

It had been a good night, they had hugged each other and wished each other the best of luck. Agreeing on giving the other some space to truly let it sink in.

And sink in it did, for a few days Harry didn't know what to do with himself. It all felt bitter sweet.

He had a whole future in front of him, but the relief was gone and reality had sunk in. What would he say to Ron, and what about Mrs. Weasley. She had in her few less sad moments after Fred's death, poked both him and Ginny about when they would marry. It felt horrible to potentialy take away a light moment from the motherly Mrs. Weasley.

What was he supposed to do now? The future that had seemed like it was set in stone, it might have been nothing but a desperate want to have something that was solid. Something he could hold on to, more than it was a 'Head over heels, can't be without you' kind of love.

On a lesser note, the media would be having a field day. He could see the front lines "Loyal Friend not Good enough for The-Boy-Who-Lived?", or maybe "A Bachelor anew. Time to Start Lining up Ladies and Gents". Probably something even worse if he knew The Prophet right.

 

When he had finally told Molly the news, a few days after the talk with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley, already knew about it from Ginny, and she had been sad to see them part. But had told Harry that he was still as much her son as anyone of her brood.  
Stating, that just knowing that they were both more happy now, was enough for her. But not to make too many rash decisions in the name of being single, all it took was one bad night, and you could be in a whole lot of trouble.  
Even if he was, in his own eyes, a full grown man. Harry got the feeling that if he even tried deliberatly to get into trouble, that he would walk away from the matron with an embarrased red face and an even more red behind.

While Ron had been weirdly okay with it, joking that he hadn't know whether to play the protective big brother for Ginny or for him.

Other than a few overly pink and perfumed letters, and some weird looks when going shopping (although he was mostly inside doing paperwork to make sure the goblins did not take 'All' of his money). He hadn't seen much hullabaloo on the topic. Maybe everyone was to busy, or he hadn't been paying attion to it when it happened. The last one was probably the more likely one.

 

Then, life just seemed to go on. He got a desk job as a newbie auror, and each day seemed to get more and more repetitive. Get up, get to work, go home, eat dinner, sleep. Only broken up by sunday invitations to the Burrow. Where everyone around him seemed to have it all figured out and their futures planned. And here he was with a case of cabin fever, and a strange longing for the chaotic and sometimes brutal days of both school and the war.

Hary was frustrated with himself, nothing seemed to excite him anymore. The only thing that could really get him up and smile for real, was when Andromeda and Teddy occasionaly came for tea.

But even in that he felt like a third wheel, Andromeda already knew how to take care of a hyperactive metamorphmagus toddler. And everytime Teddy started squirming in his arms, Andromeda would instantly know what Teddy wanted and take care of it for him.

Then one day he snatched up a bit of conversation from Hermione over the sunday roast at the Weasley's. She had been one of the few of the Unspeakables to be allowed to forgo the tradtional vow of silence, as a show of trust and as the Unspeakables public face.

Apparently a few months ago, they had found a strange pinkish glowing kind of portal in one of the previously unused rooms in the Department of Mysteries.

They had been religiously studying the strange phenomena, with both runes, water divination, magic detection and even just downrigth poking. All they got out of it, was that it was a portal to some kind of world, not too disimilar to their own. At least atmosphere wise.

They wanted to try to send someone through it, but all the Unspeakables where knee deep in work, and none had any time to spare.

It was a chance.

He felt a bit guilty about it, but maybe he could finally use the 'Man-who-Conqured' crap for something. Just the thought of a whole new world where he was free to do as he wanted. Not bound by any names or expectations. Seemed like paradise to him.  
They would probably demand some kind of research to be done, but after that many years as a close friend to Hermione. He would have to be an idiot, to not have at least taken some of her research tips and tricks to heart.

Maybe he could sneak into the Department of Mysteries during his work hours?  
Nobody was watching him anyways. Maybe he could pursuade the Unspeakables that he would be the ideal candidate?

Already the next day, he was sitting at his desk, waiting for the moment when everyone was too immersed in their work to really take notice of him skipping on his job.

He knew just when to strike. Jake Hanson who worked across from him, always took a (in Jake's mind) sneaky nap, and his boss was always delivered more paperwork at this point of the day. He just had to wait for it.

There! Jake was already snooring lightly, and one of the secretaries were carrying what seemed to be three days of finished work to be overseen by the chief auror.

Harry slided the office chair slowly backwards, and tip toed past the sleeping Jake and the chief's office door.

He went over to the lifts, consciously making it so that he looked as if he was on a task, so nobody would ask him any questions he would be unwilling to answer. Taking the trip down from level Two, the Deparment of Magical Law Enforcement, all the way down to level Nine. The Deparment of Mysteries. Feeling as if he needed a James Bond theme. (Dudly had been quite fond of agent 007, playing the video tapes during the night where Harry could hear it in his room next to his.)

He coudn't keep still. It had been far too long since his last kick of excitement. Everything in him was twitching in anticipation.

Finally the door opened, and he went out with a determined step in his walk. Until he stopped in baffelment. It seemed like everyone in the department was running to and fro in the spinning door room, all while the room itself was spinning. It almost gave him motion sickness. And nobody seemed to even have the time to look at the auror in their midts.

Jumping a bit on one foot, Harry took a deep breath and reached out for one of the Unspeakables running past him.

"Excuse me, but could you help me for a bit?"

The Unspeakable seemed to shake himself awake, only now realising that Harry had been standing there, and answered with a stressed out flush to his face. "This better be good, these papers are to be delivered before lunch." Before seeing who it was he was talking to. "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry gritted his teeth. "Yes I know that, thank you. Do you by any chance know where they work with the portal that sprung up a few months ago?"

The unspeakable backed away a bit in surprise. "How do you know about that?! Nevermind I don't have time, speak with Elder Nomur in the corner of the Clock Room. He should be there by the pink silk upholstry door. Might as well take you with me, I'm going that way anyway."

Harry had no time to protest as the robed figure took his arm and pulled him towards one of the doors before it started spinning again. Jumping a bit to the left the unspeakable opened the door without hesitation and pulled Harry with him into the Clock Room. Just to almost immediatly release him and walk away with quick feet.

Harry had to stand still for a bit, hoping to regain his composure.

The room almost looked the same, many of the artifacts and clocks had been rebuildt, though a few of them were missing, and there were no time turners in sight. Those could apparently not be repaired.

And there in the left corner of the room, in front of a door that would had felt more at home in an adult club, there was an old man walking to and fro between several tables. Seemingly compearing the papers in his hands to the stacks of papers on the tables, and the artifacts that had also been gathered.

For an old man, he seemed strangely youthful in his step.

"Um, excuse me. If you could talk for moment sir?"  
Couldn't hurt to be polite.  
Harry had barely said anything before Elder Nomur turned, and stared at him with calculating eyes. "Hmm, yes, yes. That might be possible. Young man, you don't seem to be working right now. If you could be so kind as to help an old man in his work that would be lovely?"

Apparently, he had heard none of what Harry had said.

Gathering himself together and straightening his back, he took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not one of your workers. But I heard from a friend of mine that you had some sort of portal, and I was wondering..."

"Oh, no trouble child, many down here might have a stick up their bung hole." Harry's eyes widened, as he let out a snort. "But I don't mind outside volunteers. It frees up the workload of an old man."

He took up a few papers and a quill, seemingly having it all ready to go at a moments notice. "So if I may have you name so we can get all of this started?"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

To his surprise, Elder Nomur didn't seem to neither gasp nor try to sneakily look for his scar. Which was both a relief, but also made him question wether the man lived under a rock or was just not interested in the fact that he was the Man-Who-Conqured. Honestly, his money was on the first.

"Yes, yes. Now if you could just sign here," Reaching over and giving Harry the quill "and here. Aaaand, here."

Still slighty shocked by how easy it had been, he signed the papers with a slightly shaking hand.

"Wait! Your are letting me get into this, no questions asked? There has to be a downside to this. Is this place super deadly, toxic, has aggressive flying monkeys or something like that?"

It seemed like Elder Nomur had selective hearing. As he just bumbled along his practised speech.

"We still have five days until the portal opens before it closes for the rest of the year. Most of the preparations are done on our side. All you need to do is make sure people know you will be unavailable, until at least the same time next year. The risk of trying to get the portal to open again too soon, is not one anyone wants to take."

Something told him that the speech was partially to inform, but mostly to cover their asses should shit hit the fan.

"So, anything in particular that I should bring with me?" Harry thought it best to at least 'seem' as if he had everything under control.

"Well, a wand would be impossible. As any magic not contained within living flesh that is surplied by a strong core, would try to implode because of the heavy magical pull that is used to travel via the portal."

Harry protectively covered his wand, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. His eyes nervously flickering towards the upholstry door, that could possibly lead towards an adventure that might be a bit more dangerous than he anticipated. He hadn't fought without a wand since the Dudley days.

"But we will be giving you a note book connected to another note book here. As one of the main reason for this edeavor is the collecting of knowledge about this exciting new world." The old man has an almost manic grin spreading across his face.  
"And also a mix of various muggle camp gear. It might be a bit old, but it's should still be useable. Now that you have already signed, I assume that you will be spending the next few days telling about your coming absence. We shall be ready at about 10 a.m. so be sure to set your alarm if you are a late sleeper. Might as well get it all done quickly am I right?"

Before Harry could get even a word in edgewise, he had been shooed away, disoriented, towards the entrance. And when he had turned to ask Elder Nomur for more details, he saw the back of him walking away towards the shelves. Clearly done with the conversation.

And there he stood silently for almost half a minute, wondering what the Bloody Hell he had gotten himself into this time.


End file.
